Lover's Arrow
by ladyasile
Summary: Shonen ai. HxK You can't always run from Love, especially when it's hunting you down.


**Lover's Arrow**

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to **youkai chick supreme** because I was unable to write a sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I hope I own the plot.

Warnings: AU-ish (I think), BL, maybe some OOC, and dreadful writing.

* * *

Sitting outside, Hiei's skin reacted to the cool night air. It was not cold, nor would he die from it, but it was rather problematic for him in the sense that it felt unpleasant. Most often than not, this would require him to pay his friend a visit. And always, his friend allowed him to stay.

Tonight, however, he was unable to seek refuge in his friend's home. For some unknown reason he was not in his room. Most often, he could be found studying, doing homework, or tending to his plants. Knowing that he wasn't doing any of those things stirred up suspicion and a valid cause for investigating.

However, he decided against it. Although there was something off about Kurama not being in his room, he refused to snoop around like a mother hen. If anything, he knew he was doing what Kurama would have wanted him to do. After all, some demons loved their privacy.

Taking his eyes off from the window, he sat on the tree branch. Biting his lip, he growled. "Damn it, Kurama," he hissed, feeling his hair turn as rigid as an icicle. Standing up, he began to inspect his surroundings. Even though the air was not wintry, the temperature had dropped.

His eyes roamed, but he couldn't find what had caused the unusual shift in temperature. He kept his eyes roaming for a while longer before stopping and shrugging. Turning away, he looked at Kurama's window once more. Rather than seeing the window itself, he saw something else as well.

It was the size of a toddler and had small white wings, curly blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Around the creature's waist was a white cloth, covering what must be his private bits. In his left hand was a bow, and in the other a silver arrow. It didn't appear as if the toddler meant harm, nor could he have injured Hiei either.

Both remained quiet; it was an awkward kind of silence. Almost reduced to tears, the toddler flew closer to Hiei and spoke. "Excuse me, my good sir, but by any chance have you seen the person who lives in that room?" As if trying to prove that he meant no harm, the toddler made his bow and arrow vanish.

Before Hiei shook his head, there was yet another moment of awkward silence. "Why are you looking for him? Who are you anyway?" Standing up, Hiei rested the palm of his hand on the hilt of his katana.

Gulping, the toddler backed away, his little wings flapping with full force. Raising up his hands, he bowed his head. "I mean you no harm, my good sir. It is vital that I visit the person who lives there. You see, it could change the course of the world if I don't."

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my questions. Why Kurama? Just how does he fit into all of this? And you better answer this time, or else…"

As if he were trying to straighten out his story, the toddler remained quiet. Just when he was about to answer, he erupted into laughter. It was a high-pitched kind of laugh. "My good sir, you can't kill me. By the look in your eyes, you need me to explain. Have you not ever heard of me, my kind stranger?" Biting down on his lip, Hiei shook his head. The winged toddler laughed again, the laughter turning squeakier by the second. "My, oh, my… I was certain all had heard of me. Well, my kind sir, I am known as Cupid."

Hiei did nothing upon hearing the stranger's name. Frowning, Cupid neared him. "Are you certain you've never heard of me, my kind sir?" Again, Hiei shook his head. "My, what a tragedy this is. Poor fellow, you don't know what I do, do you? Quite simple, my good man. I, Cupid, am the person who makes people fall in love. Surely you know what love is, correct?"

Not even blinking, Hiei took out his katana and pointed it at Cupid. The toddler did nothing but laugh again. "You can't kill me. The source for my life is love. As long as any person loves, I live. I am sorry, my good sir, but you can't kill me with your sword."

"I wasn't thinking of killing you," Hiei corrected him. With a grin, he swung his katana. If Cupid had not moved, he would have at least gotten his left wing, but the toddler evaded his attack. Determined to land a hit, Hiei swung as fast as he could.

Cupid squealed as the blade almost cut his wing. "Don't you have any kind of respect for me? My kind sir, I bring nothing but love to people. How could I ever harm anyone? Please, lower your sword or you'll force me to do the unthinkable."

When Hiei refused to obey, Cupid huffed before charging straight at him. Not having enough time to move, Hiei raised his katana, making sure it was in front of him, where Cupid was sure to impale himself. Yet nothing happened since Cupid vanished. Blinking, Hiei turned around to look behind him.

As he did, his katana was taken away. "You drove me to do the unspeakable, my unkind sir." Cupid held the katana in his hands, above Hiei's head. "Now your precious sword will pay the price," he said in a rather deep voice. The katana began to glint, almost as if it were alive. As the glinting stopped, the katana became smaller and changed in color. There was a flash of violet light, preventing Hiei from seeing anything else. "Here is your weapon back, my good sir."

What was given back to Hiei was not something he'd call a weapon. At least not for him, but for someone else he knew, it was perfect. In his hands rested a bouquet of roses, white roses. "Return my sword back, you idiot!" he growled, jumping upwards to punch Cupid.

Almost laughing, Cupid evaded his attack. "If I am an idiot, then you must be a bigger idiot than I, for I was the one who stopped you." Instead of giving up, Hiei kept trying to catch Cupid. Several minutes went by, and Cupid was no longer amused. "My good sir, please stop. This game isn't fun anymore." When his plea didn't work, Hiei found himself being knocked off the tree branch.

Just then, Cupid sat on his chest and brought his head closer to look Hiei straight in the eyes. "Again, you're forcing me to do something unspeakable." Cupid brought his tiny hand up and hit it against Hiei's chest. The smile on Cupid's face was the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep.

--

"No, I'm certain Hiei is just fine. There does not appear to be any injuries on him, but his katana is missing. More puzzling than that is that I found him outside my house. I wonder why?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe he was attacked somewhere else and was trying to reach you? Then again, Hiei would've rather died than ask for our help. No injuries, huh? Doesn't sound like a fight. Does he usually come to you, Kurama?"

Instead of letting Kurama and Yusuke keep on talking, Hiei sat up. Seeing that he was awake, both quieted down. "Hiei, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked, taking hold of his right hand.

Both Yusuke and he and turned to look at Kurama. It wasn't as if he founded repulsive that another male was touching him. The fact that he and Kurama had never had any feelings for one another was. The redhead's hand was firm, silky-smooth, and warm.

Yusuke coughed. "I, uh, need to go and meet Kuwabara. If you find out anything, give me a call. And if not… Good to see you're up and okay, Hiei." Waving at them, Yusuke opened Kurama's bedroom door and let himself out.

Tightening his grasp on Hiei's hand, Kurama came closer to Hiei. "What happened, Hiei?" he asked, voice soft and mixed with another emotion. It wasn't clear what it was at the moment.

While attempting to free his hand, Hiei answered. "I'm feeling okay." Tugging harder, he felt his arm almost dislocate. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, though. Kurama… Can you…?" The redhead noticed him looking at their hands, but didn't let go.

"What was the last thing you remember? Try to recall, Hiei," he advised, still ignoring the yanking.

Inhaling, Hiei decided to stop tugging for a while. Closing his eyes, he did what Kurama had told him to do. "There was this oaf with wings," he answered. Before Kurama asked, he shook his head and answered, "It's not _that_ oaf. This one went by the name of Cupid."

"So there was no conflict? And you're not injured?" Kurama asked, getting closer to him.

"Not physically," he answered, trying to get away from Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "Good," he uttered before pouncing on Hiei, like a cat on a not so defenseless mouse. Both wrestled on top of the bed; Kurama trying to pin down Hiei, and Hiei trying to escape. They were so focused on their goals that both failed to see the edge of the bed, until they fell off from it.

With Hiei on top, Kurama spread his legs and enveloped Hiei with them. The close proximity of their lower bodies enabled Hiei to feel just how excited the redhead was to see him on top. It should have made him fight harder, but it didn't. To a certain extent, it made him aroused. There was no hiding it from the eager redhead.

Grinding bit by bit, Kurama moaned. The sounds he emitted made Hiei want to grind back. And of course, he would have, had he not had any sense left (which he cursed). Somehow, he had gotten free from Kurama's hold.

Breathing hard, he distanced himself. "Kurama, stay there. Don't move and tell me what got into you. How did you find me? Was there anyone else there?"

Closing his eyes and settling down, Kurama did as Hiei told me to do. After a moment, he opened his green eyes and looked at Hiei, who was still panting. "You mentioned Cupid," he said, voice soft and normal. It appeared as if there was no trace of lust left. "He's the reason I wasn't here, Hiei. You see, Cupid has been trying to get me to fall in love." Pausing, Kurama began to giggle. "It's not a bad idea and I wouldn't mind falling in love, actually. Why do I avoid it? I don't think I'm ready."

Scoffing, Hiei sat on Kurama's bed, still eyeing Kurama. "I'm not your damn love counselor. So what did this Cupid do? And if you've been running away from him, does that mean that you know where he is?"

Not looking at him, Kurama shook his head. "Cupid always comes when I least expect him. However, I know what he did. Although I didn't see him, I think he either shot an arrow at me or…" His eyes glanced over at Hiei, narrowing. "Did you experience anything peculiar? If Cupid saw you, he could've used his powers on you. I don't feel like I'm in love, at least I don't think I am. He must have placed you under a spell or something."

Looking away, Hiei exhaled. "I only fell asleep after he hit my chest," he muttered.

"Hiei…" Rather than continuing, Kurama became silent. Neither looked at the other, or if they did, the other didn't see it. "Cupid must have left something on you, something I was unable to see or sense. That's the only reason I would ever pounce on you."

With his fist shaking, Hiei stood up. "Because of a spell? Really, that's the only reason?"

Gasping, Kurama sat up. "Hiei, it's not like…"

"Not like what?" Hiei shouted before he could stop himself. Gritting his teeth, he turned his back on the redhead and left.

--

"Hello, my kind sir! It's rather pleasant to see you again!" Cupid chirped, flying around Hiei. Just like their first meeting, Hiei was on the branch of a tree. This time, though, it wasn't the tree outside of Kurama's home. "I thought a lot about our last meeting, my good sir, and realized that maybe I took something valuable."

Growling, Hiei refused to look at the small oaf. Instead of taking the hint, Cupid began to fly in front of him, like a fly waiting to killed. "If you still have the bouquet of white roses, I can return your pointy weapon to you, my good sir." After not receiving a response, Cupid neared Hiei's face and frowned, while avoiding Hiei's hand. "Is something wrong, my good sir?"

Trembling, Hiei bared his teeth. "It's your fault!" he hissed, causing Cupid to squeak and fly away from him. "Go away, you bothersome oaf!"

Instead of listening to his warning, Cupid flew near him again and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry, my good sir. What is it that I did wrong?" Cupid asked, hanging his head downward, not bothering to look up.

It was tempting to throw Cupid off from his lap and onto the ground. It would have been a wonderful sight to see him crying, but Hiei didn't do it. Biting his lip, Hiei picked up Cupid and sat him in front of him. "What did you do? When Kurama found me, he jumped on me and tried to… So what did you do?"

"Um." Cupid placed a finger on his bottom lip and hummed. "I made you fall asleep, my kind sir. Other than that I don't think I did anything else," answered Cupid as he swung his legs back and forth. "Unless…" Out of nowhere he took out a massive book, which was colored pink and shaped like a heart. After opening it to the desired page, Cupid began to mumble. Gasping, he blushed.

Knowing why he gasped, Hiei glared and asked, "You messed up?"

With rosy cheeks and watery eyes, Cupid nodded. "It wasn't the spell to make you fall asleep that I used, my kind and forgiving sir. According to this page, the spell I used was to create lust between you and the first person to touch you." Bowing his head, Cupid flew onto Hiei's chest and began to sob. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he said in between sobs.

Sighing, Hiei pushed Cupid away. "You messed up, but you made one thing clear."

Wiping away his tears, Cupid shook his head. "How?"

Before Hiei was able to answer, a flash of light interrupted him. "What's this I hear about you messing up?" The voice sounded stern and unforgiving.

Next to him, Hiei noticed Cupid cowering. "It was just a small mistake I made…" he managed to mutter out.

The light died away, revealing a toddler that looked like Cupid. However, this one wasn't dressed like the Cupid Hiei knew. There was no cloth around his middle, but he did wear a black robe, which covered every inch of his body except his face. His eyes were dark, with dark shadows underneath them; his hair was untidy; and he wore black paint on his lips. Overall, he was the exact opposite of Cupid.

"Mistake? There can't be a single mistake when you're Cupid. Our sole duty is to make these dolts fall in love with each other. There's no chance for error, you twit! Now then, tell me what you did wrong." The new toddler placed his hands on his hips and looked at Cupid.

"Well, Cupid, I think I placed a spell of lust on this man right here," he explained, voice trembling. "The one I was assigned to shoot wasn't there, but this man was. The situation somehow eventually required me to make him fall asleep."

The dark-haired toddler raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't able to get Kurama to fall in love? You know elder Cupid will not be pleased about this. We need to shoot Kurama soon. It's been put off for too long." Taking out his bow and arrow, both of which were black, Cupid vanished.

"You've been after Kurama for a long time?" Hiei asked the still trembling toddler, who nodded. "Why?"

Clearing his throat, Cupid spoke up. "He was supposed to fall in love a long time ago, but were unable to match him up, my good sir. You see, when he came to this world, seeking refuge, it messed up our matches, my kind sir. Yoko Kurama was never one for falling in love, so he eluded us for a long time. Now that we found him, we thought we could allow him fall in love, but he keeps avoiding us. Our arrows make love permanent, so I know he won't suffer heartache, which is what I think he fears. Please, my kind sir, help me allow him fall in love with his soul mate."

The look on Cupid's face made Hiei feel a strange sensation. It almost felt as if his insides were freezing and collapsing, but it wasn't as unpleasant. Knowing what he was getting into, Hiei nodded. "He won't know what a heartache is? Is that your solemn vow?" he asked, his fists shaking from something his own hear felt.

Cupid nodded, placing a hand over his chest. "I promise, my kind sir. You care so much about him, and I'd rather you not injure me, so I won't let him feel heartache."

Before agreeing, Hiei was tempting to ask one more question. It was the one he wanted to know the most. However, he didn't. "Fine, you sniveling oaf, allow Kurama to know what true love is."

Smiling, Cupid took out his bow and arrow, both of which had begun to glow hot pink and emit tiny red hearts.

--

Standing outside the window, Hiei began to think about turning around and going away. Yet with Cupid by his side, he couldn't. The promise they had both made didn't allow him to do so. He raised his hand and began to knock on the window. Cupid began to get his arrow ready when Hiei stopped.

The window opened, revealing a sleepy-looking Kurama. His hair was disheveled and he wore no top, but did have on boxers, which in Hiei's opinion were tight. "Hiei?" he asked, sleep leaving him. "Come in," he said to him, not noticing Cupid, who looked as if he was unable to hold the arrow much longer.

Before going in, Hiei signaled for Cupid to hold the arrow a bit longer. Cupid nodded and obeyed Hiei's order. Once inside, Hiei remained close to the window. "Before you speak, I'd like to apologize," Kurama said to him, looking as if someone had destroyed all of his flowers. "What I said was not… It was wrong of me to say. I spoke callously and I apologize for that."

Trying to ignore the apology, Hiei began to speak. "Kurama, do you really think you're not ready to fall in love?" His question appeared to have startled both the redhead and the blonde.

Closing his eyes, Kurama nodded. "The way I spoke to you proves it. I'm certain I wouldn't be a good lover, Hiei."

"Hn, fox, you're wrong about that. I think you would make a good lover… At least better the oafs and idiots I know. Kurama, I think you should find love. It's unlike me to say these things, but I know I'm right. For once, listen to your own damn heart and give it what it wants and needs!"

Kurama's eyes darted to where Cupid was. Both looked at one another, before turning their eyes on Hiei. After a single nod from Kurama, Cupid shot his arrow. There was a brief moment in where both Hiei and Cupid held their breaths, unsure of what would happen.

As he opened his eyes, Kurama gazed at Hiei and smiled. Cupid cheered before readying another arrow and shooting it at Hiei, who tried to get out of the way, but couldn't. "Both of you are now in love!" Cupid cheered, flying around the room at full speed. "I did it! I made both Hiei and Kurama fall in love! Yay me! Cupid is number one!"

Although the cheering went on for a while, neither demon paid attention. The kiss they shared was far more interesting.

Cupid cleared his throat. "Thank you both for helping me. I'll make sure to tell the other Cupids that you both no longer require surveillance. Now I shall leave you two alone, so you can enjoy some time alone and have hot sex together!" Cupid vanished, leaving both demons a bit disturbed.

Looking away, Kurama smiled. "Well, if Cupid thinks we should, then we have no choice."

"I think you're right," Hiei agreed, pouncing on top of Kurama.

Although before Hiei managed to remove all of his clothes, he realized that he had not yet gotten back his katana.

* * *

End.


End file.
